


he's my brother

by ghostwilbur



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Dead Wilbur Soot, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Dave | Technoblade, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Swordfighting, Swords, The Author Regrets Nothing, awooga new techno lore, cant believe its canon techno hears violent voices, middle child wilbur soot ill die on this hill, rip wilbur ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwilbur/pseuds/ghostwilbur
Summary: danger. kill. kill. kill him. protect yourself.he’s my brother.protect! danger! in danger! death! kill him! slaughter him!i can't kill wilbur!danger! kill! kill! bloodthirst! kill him! you have a sword!--so .. that new techno lore, huh?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 18
Kudos: 231





	he's my brother

**Author's Note:**

> tw // character death, blood, swordfighting
> 
> xoxo i regret nothing

“wilbur, work on your stance. your feet are too close together,” wilbur did as techno instructed, widening his feet a tad. the two boys were sparring, while tommy watched from the side. techno gave tips as they went, wilbur following them and brandishing his iron sword like it was the best weapon known to ever exist.

“like this?” wilbur hopped, and techno shook his head, letting his sword drop to his side. “your pose is all wrong. first off, you have to hold the sword with two hands. you might think you can do it with one, but you wouldn't have enough power to slice through bread, let alone a person,”

“you always tell me i'm doing something wrong. why can't we just spar instead of always having to have a lesson?” wilbur sighed, mimicking techno and dropping his stance. he stood up straight, and despite being the younger sibling he towered over techno. 

“because the world is a cruel place, and the only way you can survive is to be crueler,” techno looked to tommy to the side. he was no older than nine years old, yet was quickly catching up to wilbur's skill level. he wondered what the boy would be like at 16, at 20, if training kept up. techno hoped both his brothers would pass him one day, able to fend for themselves. 

“tommy is only nine and he’s better than you. you're almost 16, you should be training harder than any of us,” 

“because you give tommy more training times than me, so of course he’s going to be better,” wilbur waved his hand, and techno rolled his eyes. “because tommy likes to go into the woods without askin’ anyone to build treehouses, and you hole yourself up in your room with dad’s old guitar. if you were more adventurous i would give you more trainin’ too. now, stance up,”

wilbur muttered something under his breath and barely had enough time to get into a proper stance before techno was on him, hitting down with his sword. “would you like to repeat that, wilbur?” he mused, not stopping with the blows and hits.

“jesus, a little warning next time?” wilbur shot back, keeping up well with the blocks. “you nearly could have taken my head off,”

“will the mobs wait for you to stop chatterin’ on? i don't think so. no one is going to wait for you, and distraction gets you killed,” techno was barely focusing on the swords, staring straight ahead at wilbur. “tommy! remember what i told you to do?” he called to the other, and tommy stood up excitedly, and disappeared. he reappeared with a tub of what wilbur assumed to be rocks, and wilbur shook his head. “oh, you have to be kidding me. really, techno? you’d enlist your little brother to throw rocks at us?”

“like i said, distraction gets you killed. you gotta learn how to ignore 'em,” the rocks started up, and tommy had a surprisingly good aim. a rock thwacked off wilbur's hand and he cursed, nearly dropping the weapon. 

tommy cheered as he landed a hit. he was having far too much fun for his own good. 

wilbur steadied his hand, and techno stared at his shaking hand.

_ you could cut through his defenses so easily. losing a hand wouldn't hurt now, would it? _

_ what the fuck? _ __   
  


he shook his head to clear those thoughts, having no idea where they came from. focus on training. he knew if he even nicked wilbur wilbur would complain to dad and then techno would be in trouble; he had to beg for weeks on end to let them use iron swords instead of shitty wooden ones.

there was a foot under his feet and techno was going down, hitting the floor with a harsh thump. he groaned, and went to get up immediately, surprised to see wilbur on a knee in front of him holding his sword out threateningly. he looked proud, panting. 

“aha! i finally have you defeated! that was easy!” wilbur said proudly, a smug look on his face, but techno’s mind was whirring with unwanted thoughts. a battle raged out inside his head.

_ danger. kill. kill. kill him. protect yourself. _

_ he’s my brother. _

_ protect! danger! in danger! death! kill him! slaughter him! _

_ i can't kill wilbur! _

_ danger! kill! kill! bloodthirst! kill him! you have a sword! _

“techno, are you okay?” wilbur went to stand up but techno was on him, swinging his sword and not waiting for wilbur to even let out a cry of alarm. “techno, stop! seriously! i-i cant-” techno jammed the sword forward, barely missing him. 

“what the hell has gotten into you?!” wilbur cried out as the sword nicked his arm, cutting through the yellow sweater and staining it red, and tommy finally realised something was wrong. “tommy, go get dad!” the boy ran off, and wilbur was left to badly defend himself as techno did not hold back.

“please, you're scaring me,” wilbur blocked a hit that would have connected with his chest, and it seemed there was no flicker of emotions in techno’s face; the emotionlessness staying strong. “stop it!” 

techno couldn't stop, even if he wanted to. the boy in front of him was no longer his brother. it was an enemy, someone he had to eliminate. otherwise he would be the one dying, and he couldn't have that now, could he?

the sword cut through wilbur’s face and he gasped, liquid ruby running down his cheek and dripping off his jawline. it was a centimeter away from his eye, and any higher would have left him half-blind. he pushed back, widening his stance and causing techno to take a staggered step back. wilbur swung, cutting through the chain holding techno’s red cloak over his shoulders. it fell to the ground, and wilbur repeated the step, causing techno to stumble back. maybe he could actually do this.

“boys, that’s enough!” phil's voice rang through the backyard, and wilbur could not be glader. “dad, thank god, techno’s gone crazy!” in a moment of weakness, techno was able to slam into him, causing his feet to tangle in the cloak on the ground and trip him over. his head slammed against the ground, and he tasted copper in his mouth.

the next few things happened very slowly to wilbur. it was fast to everyone else, but people said when you die time seems to slow.

tommy was calling out for him, phil running towards the two teenagers. techno was holding his sword downwards, hair hiding his face and chest heaving.

there was a sword buried in his gut, blood erupting from the mark where it connected with his skin. the world was silent for a second, sounds muted and peaceful. 

and then it exploded in sounds and pain, in colours and panicked yells. techno was being pulled off of him by tommy, who dragged him away, screaming curse words and things no nine year old should know. someone was picking him up, being careful not to make the damage worse. he could feel the blood sliding down his sides, the warmth contrasting with the coolness of his skin like a light to the dark. 

wilbur gasped when the sword was pulled out with a ghastly squelch, the pain that bloomed causing tears to stream down his face. there were bandages being wrapped around his stomach, but they didn't help at all. 

“what the fuck is wrong with you!” tommy screamed, shaking techno’s shoulders, who lay there unmoving. “why would you do that?!”

techno stared blankly at him, asking himself the same question. 

_...why did he do that? _

he had no intentions of truly hurting wilbur. sure, scare and rough him up a bit, but the kid deserved it from the one time he chucked an apple at techno and it gave him a black eye for a week. he couldn’t remember what happened, he realised, the time from when wilbur beat him to a sword in his brother’s stomach. it was black, like it had been removed out of techno’s memory.

“answer me!” techno stared up at tommy, who had tears in his eyes. “i-i don't know,” he replied, wishing he could have any sort of emotion in his voice for once. because right now, he seemed like an asshole. and he suspected that’s what tommy thought, too, because he started yelling again, more aggressive than the last time. 

”tommy, get off, i need to see wilbur,” techno tried to push him off but was met with a weak punch to the jaw. “you're not allowed to go near him ever again! i won't let you!” techno shoved his younger brother off of him, and got up. tommy attached himself to the back of techno’s leg, holding on for dear life. “i won't let you hurt him again!”

“tommy, get off!”

“this is all your fault! and now dad is all upset, and wilbur is dead, and you're a shit brother!”

“wilbur isn't dead! and  _ get off of me!” _

__ he grabbed tommy by the arm and threw him off roughly. tommy hit the ground and began crying, and techno really didn't want to deal with this right now. “hey, hey, i'm sorry, i’m worried too,” he started, and tommy got up, eyes full of tears and a nice red mark blossoming on his cheek. “you suck!” he shot out, and was running towards the house before techno could blink. god, he hated little brothers, but especially tommy. the brat.

judging by tommy;s reaction, he didn't really think wilbur would want to see him either. the death message hadn’t popped up on his communicator yet, so wilbur was safe and alive.

for now. 

techno hoped it would stay that way. 

**Author's Note:**

> philza minecraft
> 
> please consider leaving a comment! they make my day <3 :D


End file.
